The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance having a refrigerated goods container and a method for producing a refrigeration appliance.
In refrigeration appliances a refrigerant is generally conducted in a closed circuit. The refrigerant is first compressed by a compressor, condensed in a first heat exchanger as it emits heat, expanded by means of a throttle and evaporated at low temperature in a second heat exchanger as it absorbs heat. Second heat exchangers in the form of tube evaporators are known, which are wound round the outside of a refrigerated goods container fastened in an outer housing. A thermally insulating foam can be provided between the refrigerated goods container and the outer housing. During operation the tube evaporator absorbs heat through the refrigerated goods container, causing the space inside the refrigerated goods container to be cooled.
However an uneven temperature distribution can result in the refrigerated goods container during operation. Depending on the size of the refrigerated goods container this can result in temperature gradients of several degrees Celsius. However there is a requirement to maintain a defined maximum temperature depending on the refrigeration appliance. It may therefore be desirable in the case of frozen goods containers or freezer appliances for the temperature in the refrigeration appliance not to be higher than −18° C. The temperature gradient means that individual regions, e.g. the base region, are cooled to a lower temperature, e.g. −22° C. Such an uneven temperature distribution means that the energy consumption of the refrigeration appliance is higher than would be the case if the temperature distribution were even.